Prometheus
General Prometheus is a male SkyWing who is a loyal subject to Queen Ruby. However, he has a bazaar love/hate relationship with his job: Being a chef. He thinks of him self as a terrible cook and wants to be a soldier like his older brother, and the rest of his family. Appearance Prometheus is a bit small for a normal SkyWing, but he is still a bit larger then the average dragon. He has dark red scales that he thinks always MUST be clean, so they seem to glow in the light. He has gold eyes, and a bit of a longer tail then normal. he has taught himself how to swing from random places using that technique in a modified version of tree top gliding. Personality Prometheus is kind and very shy. He finds it hard to take credit for anything he does. But he hates messes. Everything must be clean to him. But once he gets to know a dragon, he will never want to stop talking. On a physiological level, you could say that his love for talking comes from being ignored as a child, but thats only one view point. Being a chef, he does not get to go out much, so anyone he meets would be so much better then nothing. Abilities He does not have as hot fire as a normal SkyWing, but he still can fly well, and has taught himself a odd version of the RainWings treetop gliding, only he will use his tail to hold himself up from the ceiling beams. Prometheus can't cook or hunt, making him useless. But he keeps him job somehow. History As a Dragonet, Prometheus always wanted to be a soldier. He thought it was the best job, helping and fighting for his tribe, protecting others. But when he signed up and went to his first training meet, he failed. He knew that he wasn't very good at sports, or exercise, but somehow he thought he would get in. He tried to do better the next time, until he just gave up. He knew he would never be like his dad, or brother, who was always the best child. But when he finally found something he enjoyed, cooking, his parents wanted to shut it down. To him it seemed that they couldn't stand for him to be happy, but really, they just wanted him to be just like everyone else in him family. Relationships A very social and happy dragon, by nature, Prometheus has friends. However, as a very forgetful dragon, he has also mastered the art of never using names in a conversation. Especially if he forgot them. His mother and father They were never the nicest dragons. His father was barely there, and well, now he can never be there, and his mother just plain didn't like him. She always preferred his brother. His brother When someone says 'oh, you have a brother.' They might be thinking of someone that is always there for you, and who will protect you, no matter how much you fight. But Prometheus' brother didn't really care about him. It was clear he would be happier if Prometheus left. So he did. Stella She is amazing. Not only is she somehow alive after millions of years, but he was the one who saved her. On some level that is really nice to know. It makes him think that maybe he is not so useless after all, if he could save someone like Stella. After all, she is his best friend. Anything more than that? Well, he doesn't know. And doesn't have the social skills to find out, he doesn't even quite understand what 'more than that' means. The Shadow Prometheus never had the bad fortune to know The Shadow personally, but he does know what Stella has told him. It is terrible, and he should be glad that it is dead. He believes her. Quotes * "Stella? Is a massive scavenger made out of smoke meant to appear?" * "Soup, duh." * "And you want me, a useless chef who can't even make soup in a dream, to save your life?" * "No. No way, when did you have the time to get this good at soup?" * "On a scale from one to ten about how well I am doing today, I would put myself at around my cooking." Trivia * Prometheus was punished by the gods for giving the gift of fire to man. * He was cast into the bowels of the earth, and pecked at by birds. Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Pandora32) Category:Males Category:Characters